The Wait
by dunno why this is here
Summary: Sequel to Why Now? Crowds seem to make waiting even more unbearable.


I don't own Naruto

Alright, I have a note here first; skip it or read it, your choice.

So, I made a sequel despite making a prologue in the story. So, I feel the need to explain it. But before i can do that, i need to talk about myself a bit first.

You see, i like to think of my mind as being divided in half. the first part is my conscious, which i'm aware of. The other part is a complete mystery to me, so i will refer to it from here on out as 'idiot'. Normally, the idiot part helps me, coming up with random thoughts or ideas from god knows where. Other times, it causes people to stare at me like i have the plague because im gagging in the middle of a mall after 'idiot' figured out that if Orochimaru wants to collect all jutsu, then he'll eventually be forced to learn sexy jutsu (it should be noted that it followed this with a series of images that may continue to haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life. If kakashi was shown these while under Itachi's Tsukuyomi instead of just being stabbed, he probably would have killed himself afterwards). But my point is, my head tends to wander.

And so, when i recieved a review from Rezzalia_(-baka)_ that said "Oh, and I think you should make a sequal to this. That would please me." my head started wandering. Eventually, it even began to form a storyline. This is the result.

* * *

Somehow, the crowd only made the waiting worse.

The couple stood mixed in with the much larger crowd. A quick glance revealed the sheer diversity of the group. Chunin, Jonin, civilians, even a few older, retired ninja were waiting for the doors to open and reveal their fates to the world.

Tenten was wearing the standard Suna jonin body armor with her hair up in it's usual buns. She had decided after she had taken a squad two years earlier that she should put more effort into looking the part. At first, she had been nervous that it might hamper her movements, but her fears were quickly put to rest after a quick spar with her husband, who she was now clutching anxiously.

The man in question looked almost the same as he had all those years earlier, albeit a little older. He still wore his all black costume with the black hat. Of course, Kankuro had been unable to put on his usual make-up after being hurried out the door by his 'caring' wife.

Hearing a creaking noise, the entire crowd suddenly fell silent. The door had cracked open only slightly, as if the occupants had wanted to look out to get a better look at the fate that awaited them on the other side. As neither side moved, the tension only began to mount. Outside, no one seemed to breath. Inside, however, the sounds of voices, whispering, and yelling was perfectly clear.

This seemed to go on forever, until finally a chunin from inside finally pushed his way to the front and shoved the doors wide open, sending a few of the children with it. "Happens every year. Amazing the village is still even standing if THIS is our next generation." He mumbled the words to himself, though no one was able to hear it over the protests of his former students that were now forced into the open.

Their cover blown, the rest followed suit, heading outside towards the hundreds of waiting arms. Some of them, specifically the ones who had been peeking, walked slowly, as if they were on a death march. Others appeared quite the opposite, nearly in a sprint towards the crowd, their face lit up on the verge of yelling out to the world.

And then, somewhere in the middle, came Sayo, a small smile adorning her face. Her light brown hair hung messily below the white bandana she constantly wore. She walked towards her parents at little more than an average walk, holding her newly gained Hitai-ate loosely in her right hand. She started holding up it up after she reached the couple, but was instantly grabbed and squeezed into a tight hug by Tenten.

Kankuro almost laughed at this, staring into his daughter's deep brown eyes, which seemed to silently scream, 'HELP ME! I CAN'T BREATH!'

"Uh, you know, she does need air at some point." Tenten jumped back almost instantly, obviously embarrassed by her actions, despite that they were being repeated by others all around them.

"Oh, heh, right."

Sayo raised an eyebrow at her mother's antics, while simultaneously readjusting the package on her back that held her puppet, tourou. "So..." She raised the headband upwards, giving her parents a better look at it. "I'm gonna find out who's on my squad tomorrow."

"Forget that." Started Kankuro. "You passed the Genin Exam, for Kami sakes! Your officially an adult now! You should be celebrating, not thinking about something like that!" Sayo's smile grew at the thought.

"Temari's here, too. She had to come and deliver something to Gaara, so she's going to be here for the week. You know, the usual 'improve relations' thing." Added Tenten. Ever since Temari had married Shikamaru, she had officially become a shinobi for Konoha. Sometimes, Tenten wondered how she dealt with it. She remembered her first month in Suna, and how she probably would have went insane if Temari hadn't become the ambassador to Konoha. While the blond had hated being used to deliver mail, she figured that it was better than dealing with an angry Tenten.

"Oh, and by the way..." She turned her head towards Kankuro. "...just because she's an adult now doesn't mean that she needs to drink, and it especially doesn't mean that she needs to wake up with a hangover in the middle of the street with a sign tied to her that says-"

She was cut off by a visably pale Kankuro. "Wha-how do you even know about that!"

"Temari told me." Sayo could only stare at them, confused.

* * *

"So, the chibi graduated, huh? Where is she, anyway?"

Tenten raised her arms slightly at the blond. "I have no real idea. I think that she's with Kankuro. The two of them disappeared about fifteen minutes ago. I swear, if he gave her sake then I'm gonna nail to the wall." Temari laughed.

"Well, that's assuming that there IS a wall left after I'm done with him." The two turned and sprinted down the street, hoping to find the two before nightfall.

"So, remember, no matter what happens, don't tell ANYONE about this, 'kay?" Sayo just nodded before turning back to the cup. _I don't see what she thinks is wrong with this. I mean, it's not like there's anything ILLEGAL about it._

He watched as the girl took a sip from the cup before setting it down. "What, you barely even drank anything! Seriously, the trick to drinking sake is to-" He would have continued, had he not felt a killing intent behind him powerful enough to rival Gaara on his WORST day. He didn't even need to look to know who it was. "Damn." The sound of knuckles cracking seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Having fun?" The unnaturally sweet voice did little to calm his nerves. He turned around slowly, seeing not one but TWO angry kunoichi.

"He-hey Temari...haven't seen you in a long time...hasn't Sayo grown since last time you saw her." Tenten's eye twitched as her and Temari grabbed the man and yanked him backwards.

"DID YOU JUST TRY TO DISTRACT US WITH YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!!"

His head shook violently, just before the fists came down.

* * *

The morning came way to soon. Tenten watched as Sayo walked off towards the academy. She had taken the plate off of the headband and attached it to her bandana. Other than this, she was dressed as normal; black sandals, tan shorts, a light yellow shirt, and a large object covered in bandages attached to her back.

"Can you let me go now!?" Yelled a voice from behind Tenten, knocking her out of her thoughts. She turned towards her husband, who was stuck to a wall by around sixty kunai, each one sticking out of his clothing without actually hitting him.

"Well, I would, but I have to go meet my squad." She disappeared behind the door, locking it behind her.

"WHAT! TENTEN! ARE YOU REALLY JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE!"

* * *

Tourou-Mantis

Also, this may be random, but I wasn't really sure what I should call Sayo's head thing, so I went with bandana. I can't really draw, or else I would do that. Essentially, i had imagined it as similar to the 'rogue' class head thing from Disgaea DS. for people who really want to have a better idea of what it looks like, type in "disgaea rogue" on google images. it should be the first one.

So, I guess that's it, then.

read and review


End file.
